Crushed
by DazYx23
Summary: Beast Boy had been acting different ever since, only to come to the realization that he indeed, had a crush on Raven. Raven, of all people. But there was something that concerned him to keep his 'secret' to himself... would Raven ever like Beast Boy back? He wasn't sure. Teen Titans, BBxRae Possible hints of RobxStar-CANCELLED, Possible remake in progress
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer_** **\- This show has been canceled and replaced, it is now over 10 years old and now think, why the heck would** ** _I_** **own it? Because I** ** _don't_** **!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The sun shone down on the upper bunk of Beast Boy's bed. His eyes unwillingly fluttered open, but immediately shut tightly once again at the sight of the bright sunlight as it stung his eyes. He rolled over on his stomach, only to fall asleep again. Or at least he tried. As hard as he tried to relax, close his eyes, he could not fall back to sleep. Reluctantly, he just woke up altogether. He headed for the restroom to brush his teeth and relieve himself, and then walked towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Beast Boy sighed as he opened the fridge to get some tofu out, the clock said it was 6:03 A.M., but Beast Boy usually got up at around 12:30 P.M. He didn't know why he was up so early, Cyborg was still charging up and Starfire was probably still asleep. Robin was always training at this time of day and Raven… knowing her she was probably in her room. Although the changeling was proven wrong when he looked over at the common room, and saw Raven levitating by the huge windows, her legs crossed and hood down. Probably meditating, Beast Boy thought. But once again, he was proven wrong.

"You're up early," Raven said in her monotone voice. Beast Boy was going to say something, but Raven beat him to it.

"Any idea why you can't program your system to wake up this early every morning? It would be useful not having to wake you up every time there's a crime between 2 A.M. and 12 P.M.," she said plainly, not looking away from the window.

Beast Boy sighed groggily. "I'm not a robot. I can't just program myself to wake up earlier like Cyborg would. And it's not my fault I wake up so late…"

"It isn't?"

"Oh, um, well, I'm just a late sleeper, you know?" he said, trying to act cool.

"And that isn't your fault?"

This conversation was a lost cause. He got his tofu and sat down on the couch. Even though he didn't like waking up so early, there were quite a few morning perks he enjoyed, although he rarely was up early enough to experience them. The sunrise was beautiful indeed, although it had not nearly as many colours as the sunset, it was still amazing and Beast Boy decided it was worth getting up at 6.

As the sun slowly but steadily rose, the sunlight started to cover the room. But even though everything was as it seemed, Beast Boy felt there was something peculiar. He looked at Raven. She looked as stunning as ever. The sunlight engulfed her, making her soft violet hair shine and her pale grey skin beam. Her bright violet eyes radiated and glistened in the light, and seemed to glow. She was… beautiful. And Beast Boy knew that. He felt something he never had before. It felt like a spark had been united inside him, or almost like an electrical shock. But it felt good. _Real good_. Yeah, it was _definitely_ worth waking up at 6 in the morning.

"Why are you staring at me?" The startled Beast Boy snapped back to reality in realization of what he was doing. He tried to think of an excuse.

"What? I wasn't staring at you… I was just… uh, watching a... fly fly around you, that's all," Beast Boy stammered anxiously and let out a nervous chuckle.

"You know watching the sunrise would have been a better excuse, right?" Raven said, not amused.

Dang it! She knew he was lying. "Um, well… uh, I better go… I still have some sleeping to catch up with…" and with that Beast Boy jumped straight up from the couch and sprinted off to his room like a green dash of lightning before any questions were asked. Raven just shook her head and sighed.

* * *

Beast Boy lied down in his bed, looking blankly at the ceiling. He had no idea what just happened, and didn't want to know. He felt good… but terrible at the same time. He didn't even have time to finish his breakfast, but now his appetite had faded anyway. He couldn't get back to sleep though, either. So he just thought in his bed, not seeming to do anything. But that wasn't true. Inside his mind, millions of thoughts flooded his brain. ' _Why was I staring at her like that? Gosh, I don't even know what was going on. It felt like something I never experienced before… it felt as if I'm now… complete, in a way. It felt as if a million fireflies were flying around inside me… It felt wonderful. I never saw anything like her… so… amazing, stunning, magnificent, so… beautiful in the light of the sun... Wait, did I just think Raven was beautiful? No I didn't! I couldn't have! But… I did. Why though? Why?_ "

Beast Boy sat up and sighed. "I need a break"

* * *

 ** _A/N_** **\- This is a short chapter for the beginning of the story. It is most likely a prologue, and how this thing came to be. Depending on your point of view this may have happened years ago or in the present. The story can also either take place in the past, future, or present,** ** _you_** **can decide that for me ;) School is starting in a day, and I just wanted to whip up something. Hope you enjoy, this will get updated soon enough!**


	2. Summer

**_Disclaimer_** **\- Keep in mind that I still don't own Teen Titans, slim chance I ever will!**

* * *

 **Part 1 - Summer**

It was a bright sunny afternoon in Jump City. The summer sun beamed down on the Titan's Tower. Yes, it was a hot day indeed. Scorching hot. Hotter than the Mojave Desert, Beast Boy thought. He flipped through the channels on the television, bored as ever. He slowly got out of the couch and headed for the fridge. He opened it and a burst of cool air shot out. Beast Boy sighed, relieved. Even with the high-tech air conditioning, the tower still seemed as hot as the outdoors.

The elevator suddenly beeped and out walked Robin, with a concerned look on his face. There hasn't been a serious crime in weeks, and this worried Robin. It worried him a lot. As every hour passed without a robbery or attack, Robin kept thinking that a villain was planning something, something big. Soon there was going to be a huge attack, and he hadn't prepared for it. His brows furrowed.

The worrisome leader looked over at Beast Boy, who was filling his mouth up with ice cubes. "Has anything out of the ordinary happened lately?"

He spat out the ice to talk. "Nope, nothing yet," Beast Boy told him, sighing tiredly. "Relax dude, the villains are just taking a break because of this heat wave"

As much as Robin wanted to believe it, he just couldn't put his mind to rest and think that the villains were just taking a day off. More like two weeks off. Either way, Robin wasn't going to rest until he found out why the criminals were being so quiet lately. And if they did have a huge plan, Robin was going to make sure that they weren't getting away with it.

"Are you not hot, Robin?" A sweet voice came from behind him. Starfire offered Robin a glass of water, but Robin pushed it aside.

"Thanks, Starfire, but I got bigger things to worry about than being hot. Is Cyborg done with that city scanner?"

"Friend Cyborg has told me to come and tell you that he is almost done with finishing the scanner of the city," Starfire said, slightly hurt. "He has said he will be done with it in a few days" She sighed.

"Almost isn't good enough," Robin stated. Just then the elevator beeped once again, revealing Raven this time instead of Robin. She walked passed her friends, not seeming to mind, or even notice, the heat.

"Dude, aren't you hot with that thing?" Beast Boy watched her enter the room and walk pass him, a remnant of a giggle in his voice.

"Of course I'm hot," She responded plainly. "It's 107 degrees, why wouldn't I be?" Raven continued, trying not to show she was actually completely drained because of the heat.

"Oh, okay Rae. But why are you wearing that cloak? Not to mention the long-sleeved leotard. You gotta be burning up in there!" Beast Boy immediately answered to Raven.

"Beast Boy, I appreciate you concerning me but I'm fine in the clothes I'm in. It's not like there's much more to wear anyway," Raven put her hood down. "And don't call me Rae"

"Oh, um, sure, no problem Rae- ...I mean Raven… hehe," Beast Boy laughed nervously, blushing. He was lucky Raven didn't notice that he was staring at her all this time. He couldn't help it… She was like an angel, amazing, beautiful, and powerful at the same time. He just had to stare. Raven just rolled her eyes. He loved it when she rolled her eyes at him. Even if he didn't appreciate her mean icy glares and sarcastic comments, there was something sweet about her that made him like her… in a way. He let out a loving sigh, which he was thankful no one else noticed.

"I'm going to my room," Raven said as she headed off into the hall.

"Yeah, I better go too… uh, I have something to do," Beast Boy followed behind Raven. He was behind her for a second, at least. Then he found himself walking right next to Raven. His eyes looked in her direction but he tried to hide it by facing straight ahead. He had to admit, she had a great figure… A perfect hourglass-like body. As they were walking down the hall to both of their rooms, Beast Boy had accidentally swiped his arm too close to Raven, making their arms touch. Well, not exactly accidentally. But he didn't realize he had done it until Raven gave him a glare, which made him immediately regret it.

As he got to his room, and Raven got to hers, he started thinking. His mind swarmed with thoughts. He had only once thought this hard before. And that was when he realized he did and truly liked Raven… and accepted that he had a crush on her. But he was only solely thinking about one thing. When they had 'accidentally' touched. He felt the same when he saw Raven in the bliss sunlight, and found out how beautiful she could really be… it felt good, but awful. A million embers in his heart, flames inside his body. He felt warm, but also a pain. A crush is both amazing but painful, they say.

He decided to stop thinking about her, and try to get her out of his mind as much as he possibly can, at least for now. But he knew that whenever he would see her again, there was no way he could get her out of his mind again. Beast Boy could only get so much out. No matter how much he tried though, he couldn't get all the thoughts of Raven out. He sighed and headed for the common room.

He found Raven on the couch reading a book. Great, the changeling thought. Now he had to spend another hour trying to get her out of his mind, and he only looked at her for a few split seconds. It was now evening, and the sky was changing from the light blue of the afternoon to a reddish orange hue, highlighted with pink.

Beast Boy looked at the clock. It read 6:24 P.M. Had he really been in his room for that long?

"Yo Beastie," Beast Boy heard his best friend Cyborg call his name. "Why the heck were you gone for so long? You know the rest of us were getting pretty worried"

Beast boy sighed, which felt like the hundredth time he did today. He looked at Robin, who was anything but happy that Beast Boy was there.

"You shouldn't have been gone for so long," Robin scolded him. "What would you expect if the alarm went off and some major crime happened while you were away?"

"Sorry," He mumbled, get somewhat frustrated. "And I wasn't away, I was in my room"

"Still. It could have been a hazard," Robin looked away from Beast Boy, his mood not changing at all from this morning. If anything, it was even worse.

"Please friends, you may stop the arguing now," Starfire, concerned at her friends, said.

"We're not arguing," Beast Boy responded. "Robin's just getting all worked up for me being in my room" He stuck his tongue out at Robin when his back was still facing Beast Boy. Robin just looked at Beast Boy in slight disgust and walked away. 'What the heck is wrong with him?' Beast Boy thought. Raven's book snapped closed, emitting quite a large sound, which startled Beast Boy, who let out a small yelp and jumped a bit.

Raven started walking back to her room, but Beast Boy hung on to her cloak. "Aren't you gonna have dinner?"

"We already had dinner," She looked at him slightly. But it was still enough for him to see her gleaming violet eyes. "You were in your room the whole time. Didn't you hear Cyborg call you?" She continued, slightly annoyed.

"Um, I guess I was busy," Beast Boy replied. Raven glared at him again and continued to her room. He sighed and dragged himself to the kitchen where he got himself some tofu calzones. He ate them quickly up, and decided to head to his room. Beast Boy knew it was a bit early for sleep, but he was quite exhausted from thinking so much, and just wanted to get some rest. He turned the lights out and got into bed, stumbling over some junk in his room. It was a challenge for him to get to sleep though. He kept thinking about Raven, Robin, and concerns slipped into his mind. He eventually did get to sleep though, and remained peacefully in bed for the rest of the night. But 'peaceful' was the opposite of his dream. But it wasn't just a dream, it was a nightmare...

* * *

 ** _A/N_** **\- Not much of an exciting chapter, but I promise next one will! This chapter is kinda just to bring out BB's crush a bit more. Oh and yes I will include BB's nightmare in the next chapter, be patient ;) NOTE: I was gonna post this last night, but I didnt have time since I had to sleep early for school =.= I woke up at exactly 5:00 today though so I could work on it :3 Also, the reason I made this story around summer is because that's what it feels like right here right now even though it's autumn already. x( Curse you California!  
**


	3. An Invasion

**_Disclaimer_** **\- I know this disclaimer is probably useless and you all know by now that I don't own Teen Titans, but just in case you don't know by know, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

* * *

 **Part 2 - An Invasion**

 _Darkness._

 _Nothing but darkness. It surrounded him. He couldn't see, there was no light. Then it caught his eye. Something sparkled in the distance. It was a glowing light. And it was coming closer to him. He saw a figure, a human. It wasn't just any human. It was Raven._

 _He could tell something horrible was going to happen. But what did he do? Nothing wrong, he hoped. But hope was another matter. He tried to block his face with his arm, but he couldn't move. It was like he was paralyzed, even. He tried to scream. No voice came out. He panicked._

 _Suddenly the figure, Raven, spoke up. "You think you could've ever had a chance with me? Will you ever? Ha! Fat chance"_

 _His eyes grew wide. He did his best to keep from tears falling out of them, but at this point, to the extent that he couldn't even move his body or even scream, he didn't think he would even be able to cry._

 _"You realize that we will never be together, don't you? Or are you too dumb to even notice that?" Raven told him coldly._

 _He strained. He didn't want to hear any more. He never wanted to feel this way, ever. He felt betrayed, like when Terra left the Titans to work for Slade. He felt hurt, he felt… unwanted._

 _"Clearly I am too good for you. So was Terra, and every other person you liked. All the Titans are as well. You might as well be kicked out of the team," She said harshly. "You don't stand a chance against Terra, me, nor anyone, and everyone. You may as well stop trying to impress everyone your puny little heart develops a crush on"_

 _He just wanted it to stop. He tried to move, but his body still felt like it was being pulled back by a million chains. He shouted 'STOP! Just stop!', but no one heard a thing. He couldn't take it any more. He started crying. Of course, no sound was heard and there were no tears. But he was crying. And he knew it. The pain in his heart was unbearable, and at this point he thought he was going to have a heart attack and die. He really wanted to die. He wouldn't be able to feel pain if he was dead. He wouldn't be able to experience what he had right now._

 _As he slowly began to feel unconscious, he heard her say something. It was in a mumble but he still heard it as clear as ever._

 _"Useless little animal"_

* * *

Beast Boy woke up in a puddle of sweat. He was panting, and his head hurt irresistibly. He rubbed it, but it only made the pain get worse. He looked around, and saw that it was still dark. He also noticed that somehow, in his dream, he had fallen off the higher bunk of his bed. That would explain why his head hurt so much.

Beast Boy didn't know why he had these nightmares. He always knew that Raven was too good for him. Then why would the thoughts still be haunting him in his dreams? He wanted it to stop. He didn't want to experience the pain of being unwanted ever again. But he didn't have a way to stop it. He never would. He would still be haunted by the nightmares to no end and suffer them, just like if it was real life. Every morning he'd wake up drenched in sweat. Every morning he had to remind himself that it was just a dream, and Raven would never say something like that to him. Would she? He didn't know, and didn't want to think about it.

This was the third time he'd woken up tonight. But every time he put himself to sleep again, he would just get taunted in his sleep again and again, and he knew that. So he didn't bother trying to relax and go to sleep again. Beast Boy scurried around his room, trying not to trip over all of his stuff, and turned the lights on. His eyes stung and he had to squint. When his eyes adjusted to the light he looked at his clock near his bed. It read 4:39 A.M. He woke earlier every day since his nightmares came to him, and last time he'd woken at 6. This time he awoke at 4. Beast Boy sighed and walked out of his room, going to the restroom and then heading for the kitchen. Even though he had just slept, he felt exhausted and hungry. He groggily made his way down the hall and into the kitchen.

Beast Boy opened the fridge and let the cold air engulf him. He always woke up boiling hot, and the fact there was a heat wave at the moment didn't help matters a bit. He quickly got some tofu out of the fridge and started to fry it on the pan.

"Hello friend," a voice crept in from behind Beast Boy.

"Gaah!" Beast Boy jumped, startled. He accidentally flipped the frying pan, which flipped his tofu eggs to the other side of the room. Great, he thought.

"Starfire? What are you doing here? Like, this early?" Beast Boy turned to look at his friend.

"I am afraid I cannot go to sleep," Starfire said, a bit tired.

"Welcome to the club," Beast Boy mumbled in reply. "Why can't you get to sleep?"

"Oh, I think it is because of the mares of the night Robin has told me about. They are like the dreams, but they are scary and can make you wake up very early," Starfire responded. Beast Boy chuckled softly. Even though she had been on Earth for a few years, she was still getting used to the many words and cultures. "What is your reason for being awake at this time?" she asked sweetly. "Have you been having the mares of night as well?"

"I'm afraid so," Beast Boy sighed. "You want breakfast?" He asked, holding up a tray of tofu eggs and bacon.

"I am afraid I am not that much hungry," she replied. "I think I will go to my room and try to do the sleeping again," She smiled slightly.

"No!" Beast Boy said. "I mean… er, if you do, the nightmares will come back again! And besides, I could use some company, hehe," He giggled faintly.

"Oh, okay then. I will stay here with you then, my friend," She smiled at him again. Beast Boy did his best to smiled back.

* * *

It had been nearly two hours since Beast Boy awoke, and he was beginning to feel tired. Starfire had gone back to her room to try to get to sleep, no matter how much Beast Boy had tried to convince her to stay in the common room. Suddenly he heard foot steps. He sat up from his spot on the couch and looked behind him. He saw Raven walking towards the common room. She didn't have her cloak on, and her leotard was the only thing she had on.

"Uh, hey Raven," Beast Boy spoke up, forcing a crooked smile at his friend. At least she was his friend. He didn't know if Raven actually considered Beast Boy as a friend or not.

"Hello" Raven responded, a bit annoyed. Raven looked at Beast Boy for a second and seemed slightly confused, but shrugged it off. "For once you're awake before me," She continued plainly. "I guess it was bound to happen one day"

Beast Boy looked at Raven. His eyes didn't move off her for one second. He then spoke up. "So, uh, why do you always wake up this early?" He felt stupid for asking a question like that, but he really did want to know why Raven was always up so early.

Raven shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes it bothers me not knowing what happens when I'm asleep. By sleeping in more I'd just be making a lot of unnecessary stress for myself"

Beast Boy seemed surprised at her answer. He never knew Raven actually did care about the things around her, even if she didn't show it that much. "Uh, Raven?"

"Hm?"

"Can I… ask you a question?"

"Go ahead"

"Um… okay. Do you… think I'm... useless?" Beast Boy mentally kicked himself. Why would he bring something up from a useless dream?

"Well, everyone has their part in a team. You're the joker. Sure your jokes are pretty useless, but I don't think any of us could go a day without hearing one of your jokes. Even me. And you are kind of useful in battle, so no, you're not that useless," Raven replied in her monotone voice. It was plain, but there was something sweet about the words she had said. The words made Beast Boy feel a lot better. He felt warm inside and he loved the feeling.

"Thanks Rae. Oops, I mean Raven… sorry," Beast Boy chuckled nervously. Then he realized something. "You… think I'm funny?" He asked, not caring if it made him look like a fool.

"I didn't say that"

"But you said that no one could go a day without one of my jokes… even you"

"Well, yeah. But that's because we'd all think there would be something wrong with you. Either that or you were kidnapped"

Beast Boy sighed, seeming a bit hurt. Suddenly footsteps were heard again. Robin walked into the common room and got a coffee cup. He then noticed how Beast Boy was looking at Raven.

"Uh, Beast Boy?" He tried not to make the conversation awkward for the two of them. "Why are you staring at Raven?"

"He was staring at me?" Raven said, annoyed.

"Um… No! I wasn't staring at you… I was… uh, just looking at the coffee maker, you know, I'm kinda feeling a bit groggy today, hehe," Beast Boy got up and got a coffee cup. He poured some beans into the coffee maker and placed his cup down. He turned the machine on and forced another crooked smile.

Both of them just shrugged and went to do their own thing. Robin had forgotten about his coffee cup and just went to the gym to train a bit. Raven headed back to her room to meditate.

Beast Boy hung his head. He sighed and looked over at the TV. He forgot about the coffee and got the remote and flipped through the channels. He didn't exactly find anything that he enjoyed, there wasn't much on TV other than soap operas and reality shows this early, and he didn't really care too much. He went back to his room since there was nothing much to do this early. There wasn't much he could do in his room either, though.

He was just about to get to his room when suddenly the hall flashed red. Alarms went off and Beast Boy was so startled by this he jumped and let out a loud yelp. He saw Raven coming out of her room and look at him.

"Great. Just in case the alarms aren't loud enough we got our own personal ideal alarm named Beast Boy", she said sarcastically. "The only bad thing about this is that the 'Beast Boy' alarm doesn't have an off switch"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at Raven. They both headed off for the common room, and were soon joined by Robin, Starfire and Cyborg, who all seemed a bit groggy and annoyed by this. All but Robin.

"Please, why would someone do the attempting of robbing or stealing at this time of day?" Starfire yawned.

"It doesn't matter. We'll take care of this, just like we do with any other crime," Robin responded in his 'leader' tone.

"There's an intruder in…" Cyborg didn't get to finish the sentence. The ground shook, much like an earthquake. Everyone was startled by this, they weren't prepared for a big attack much like this one.

Soon the ground beneath the five gave, resulting in them falling a floor below. The ground they had landed wasn't steady either, though. It wasn't long before that one gave, too. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were able to fly, but Robin and Cyborg began falling to the last floor. They made it just in time to see a large figure, probably the thing behind all of this. It looked to be some sort of robot. It was most likely controlled by someone, and that 'someone' probably didn't like the Teen Titans very much.

Dust and debris flew everywhere. The robot had a red, radiating laser eye. It was almost as big as their tower, which was now almost destroyed, pieces of it scattered all over the ground. Glass was spread all over the island that the T-Tower was on, and the Titans did the best to avoid it.

"See?! This is what happens when you don't prepare for attacks, at any given moment! The tower is nearly obstructed, and we haven't done anything to stop this from happening!" Robin was absolutely furious more than anything. He got his staff out, and ran in to attack the invader. He avoided the lasers that were being shot at him, and got a few hits off of the robot with his staff. He then threw a few exploding disks at the leg, before he got shot back from the laser.

The disks exploded, weakening the robot's leg. The rest of the Titans made their move.

Starfire began by shooting green glowing starbolts near its chest. It wasn't doing any superior damage, but it was weakening it. It shot lasers in Starfire's direction, but because of her flying abilities, she was able to avoid most of them. She got close and shot an eye-blast of the same color towards its chest. It shot it directly, and formed a hole in the spot she had hit it in. It didn't seem to have much of an effect on the robot though. It aimed its laser eye in Starfire's direction. In a moment she was down on the ground, trying to regain consciousness. While Starfire distracted the robot, Raven made her move.

She summoned a blast of dark energy towards the golem. A black and white force surrounded it, restraining it and blocking its lasers with a force field. Slowly, the robot fell back. But Raven did not expect for the robot's strength to be as strong as it was. It stood back up broke free of the force and, being shocked by this, Raven was blown back onto the ground with her friends.

Cyborg turned his hand into a sonic cannon, and was ready to charge at the robot. It quickly shot lasers at Cyborg, but even quicker, Cyborg avoided them. He pointed his cannon up and fired a light blue sonic blast at the monster. The monster dodged it carefully, and Cyborg began shooting more sonic blasts at it. In the blur, he somehow hit the robot in its eye, making his lasers useless. But that wasn't before he got shot by the lasers himself, twice. He fell to the ground, exhausted and unconscious.

While all four were fighting, Beast Boy was watching them, far back. Mostly all of their efforts had failed. Beast Boy hate to admit it, but it looked like the Teen Titans were… losing. He looked around at the rubble and scattered junk over the island. Then he saw Raven. Down. Unconscious. He quickly ran over to her. She had some dust on her face, and her cloak was slightly torn. It had bits of glass in it. Raven was still breathing, alive, Beast Boy could tell. But it took him everything to keep from tears falling from his eyes, sore from watching the Titans fall to their defeat. Beast Boy picked Raven up a slight bit by the back. He had made up his mind. He was determined to destroy and defeat the robot, once and for all. He softly put Raven down and looked behind his back. The robot seemed to not be moving, frozen. He heard a voice.

"Beast Boy! Destroy the robot! HURRY!" He could hear Robin's voice from a distance yell at him harshly.

"That's what I was gonna do!" Beast Boy shouted back. He turned into a peregrine falcon, and dove at his top speed towards the seemingly frozen robot. As he was about to hit him, he quickly morphed into a tiger. He scratched the tin part of the robot's head and ripped it, revealing the circuits inside of it. Red, blue, and black ones. He decided to rip them apart too. He figured the robot wouldn't work if the circuits inside were damaged.

Before he could do anything though, the robot seemed to come to. He shook Beast Boy off his head, sending him flying onto the ground. He morphed back to human form, only to see the robot charging at him. Beast Boy, terrified, turned into a hummingbird and quickly flew aside before the robot was able to hit him. Consumed with determination, he morphed into the thing he only used in complete dire situations…

The Beast.

He let his primal side take over him. The Beast charged at the Robot. Its leg was soon detached from the rest of his body. Wired flooded out from the part where its leg was formerly. It wasn't soon after the robot was completely defeated. Parts of its robotic head, legs, arms, and body now covered the island was well. Wires were strewed about and around him. He lied there on the cold, hard like the most of them, morphed back into his normal self. Dust covered his uniform. He let out a moan and slowly, his eyes closed.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **\- Whew, almost 3000 words :3 Not my best writing, it could be better I guess. I admit it was kinda in a rush. I just wanted to get onto the reaaal stuff ;) Hope it wasn't too bad. Enjoy! ~DazY**

 **[SPOILER ALERT CLOSE OUT OF TAB IMMEDIATELY IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SEE SPOILER!]**

 ** _There may or may not be Brotherhood of Evil._**

 ** _And may or may not be Slade._**

 ** _:3_**


	4. A Fight

**_Disclaimer_** **\- Gonna keep this disclaimer thingy short and simple for the rest of the story. I can't think of anything else witty to say ;) I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Part 3 - A Fight**

"Beast Boy is going to be alright, yes?" A soft voice filled his ears.

"I sure hope so. B's been unconscious for days"

"He used a lot of energy while turning into… the Beast. He's just tired"

Other familiar voices echoed through his mind. His eyelids slowly moved.

"I think he is doing the coming to!"

"Well he better be. Every moment we waste means another moment for whoever is behind this to get closer to succeeding their plan"

Suddenly Beast Boy's eyes opened. He looked around. His friends surrounded him, all but Robin. He tried to lift his head, but he had no strength. Beast Boy moaned and slightly moved his head up.

"Rest, friend. You have no strength," Starfire said, concerned.

"Starfire's right," Cyborg added. "Turning into the Beast must have tired your poor little butt out"

"H-How did you know I turned into the Beast?" Beast Boy mumbled weakly, struggling just to keep his eyes open. "You were all… unconscious"

"Robin wasn't," Cyborg told Beast Boy. "He was really gonna let you have it, but since you were unconscious for three days, he didn't get the chance"

"I was unconscious for… three days?" Beast Boy, shocked, replied.

"Yeah, and that's exactly why you shouldn't turn into the Beast in useless battles like this one where we could all easily defeat the enemy," Robin glared at him. "And especially not when every minute you spend being laid could get the enemy a chance to strike again"

Beast Boy wanted to say something, but he just sighed. He lifted his head enough again so that he could look around him. The Tower was still severely damaged, but Cyborg had repaired it up to the med bay to keep Beast Boy in. He moaned and rested his head on the pillow.

"We can't let him go in missions or battles before he recovers," Cyborg looked at Robin slightly.

"I know. And that's why he shouldn't have turned into the Beast," Robin stated coldly.

"Can Raven not do the healing on friend Beast Boy?" Starfire looked over at Raven.

Raven sighed. "Healing takes a lot of energy and concentration. If I were to heal Beast Boy completely, I may not have enough strength for battle"

"Raven's right," Robin looked away from the group. "She was always more useful than Beast Boy in battle anyway. We'll just have to forget Beast Boy for now until he's better"

"That's not what I'm saying," Raven said, still avoiding eye contact with Robin. "Someone will have to stay he recovers. Or we can just hold off on fighting until he does so"

"Hold off on fighting?" Robin said, rather harshly. "Not a chance. And I'm not sacrificing another Titan just to look over Beast Boy. We're going without him, whether you like it or not"

"Well, I don't," Raven replied. Her standing up to Beast Boy made him feel… comforted, in a way. He didn't bother open his eyes, but Raven's voice was enough to make him feel protected and safe.

Robin turned around quickly and got face to face with Raven. "I said whether you like it, or not," He said, his voice grating. "And if you don't like it, well too bad for you. You're going. You don't have a choice"

"But I do," Raven responded, crossing her arms. "You're not the boss of me"

Robin looked furious. "Look, I'm the leader here. I don't know why you're being so stubborn, but you better quit the act"

"Oh, so that suddenly means you're not any more stubborn than I am?" Raven turned around, so she wasn't facing Robin anymore. "You can't just leave a member of the team behind, unprotected even. He's your teammate. You should appreciate the work he's done whether he was actually useful"

"Please, friends, I do not wish for you to do the arguing anymore!" Starfire said, loudly so both could hear. She went between the two of them so they could separate.

Raven glared at Robin, and he did the same to Raven. Beast Boy felt scared. Even though he appreciated Raven standing up to him, he didn't want to see his teammates fight. He moaned and once again closed his eyes.

"Beast Boy, friend, is something the matter?" Starfire quickly left Robin and Raven and went to see Beast Boy in bed.

"He seems fine. Just tired and weak," Cyborg, looking at Beast Boy's vitals, informed Starfire. "He should be fine in a day or two"

"A day or two? We need him up and well, immediately!" Robin turned around to the other Titans. "If not a few hours. But not a day or two!"

"Calm down Robin," Cyborg looked concerned. "Beast Boy needs rest. The more you scream at him for turning into the Beast and recovering, the more stress you put on him"

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when we nearly got defeated three days ago? How am I supposed to calm down when Beast Boy turned into the Beast, and that it drained all of his energy out? How am I supposed to calm down when every moment we waste gives another moment for the person behind this to complete their goal?" Robin said discordantly. He looked at Cyborg, sweat running down his face.

Cyborg sighed and looked at Beast Boy's vitals again. He was sound asleep. He looked over at him and back at the vitals without a word.

Robin went to get a drink. The group had barely ate, but weren't too hungry anyway. Raven sat on a chair next to the bed Beast Boy was laying in.

"Great job defending B," Cyborg said to Raven, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Oh yes, Robin has been acting much of the stubborn lately since we had been attacked," Starfire added, a smile plastered on her face as well. "That does not mean we do not like him still, yes?"

Raven remained silent. Both smiles slowly faded.

"It's mostly you that likes Robin, Star," Cyborg stated with a remnant of a smirk. "And I mean, like like him"

Starfire blushed and smiled a bit.

The three stood there in silence for a moment. They all sighed and went to do their own thing. Cyborg stayed with Beast Boy, to make sure nothing happens to him.

Starfire proceeded to talk to Robin, and Raven went to meditate by the ocean.

* * *

A cool wind blew her hood down, revealing her face and her silken violet hair. She let the breeze sweep through her face. It felt relaxing, the first time she had felt relaxed in several days. She closed her eyes and levitated off the ground, her legs crossed.

The sky was slowly beginning to turn from a soft light blue into a dark indigo color. The bright rays of the sun slowly faded into darkness. It was late evening, and Raven felt a bit tired. She couldn't help to think, though.

' _Why did I defend Beast Boy? Why did Robin's words about him hurt me, when it was about Beast Boy? Why do I feel different for Beast Boy right now? Why don't I feel the same for him as I do for any other Titan? Why do I feel strange every time I see him?_ ' Raven floated back down to the ground. She sat down on the rocks, smoothed by the waves that wash against the shore. She yawned and closed her eyes for a bit. ' _Maybe I just need some rest_ '

* * *

 ** _A/N_ \- A kinda short chapter just to bring out the BBRae a bit more ;) Just this time, it's Rae's perspective. Kind of. Oh and ohohoho Rae Rae's getting feelings for BB :3**  
 **Also, thanks for all the amazing reviews and support, I really enjoy writing this and hope you can continue to enjoy reading this :) ~DazY**


	5. Cancelled

A/N: I am quite sorry to say this, but this story has been cancelled, permanently. I'm not as encouraged anymore to write this fanfiction, and I am pretty certain I will never again. I read over my story after quite some time, and I wasn't all too satisfied with my work. I came to realization that I may have rushed it too much. As for now, I see no need to continue this. I won't make this a huge author's note, but I really am sorry. I know a lot (okay, only twenty, but still) have followed/faved this and, for people or myself who want to view it in the future, I won't delete this story.

I can't tell the future, but currently I have been thinking of remaking this fanfiction. It will be among the same storylines, same main plot and idea: BBRae, tragedy, whatnot. I'll probably name it differently and I'll have to rewrite everything, which could take some time. I noticed that if I write/post a chapter at a time, I often get discouraged a few chapters in. So I'll have to write the whole thing first, and we'll see. Bye for now

-DazY


End file.
